Enchanted TWO
by seyeire
Summary: Second installment. The past, featuring Pantherlily and Shagotte. I wonder if this will be well-received?


Enchanted TWO

Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima, okay?

A/N: Carla is the official name. I'll stick with it starting from this one.

WARNING: Be READY! Because I think you cannot watch Carla and Pantherlily anymore without thinking that they are father and daughter, which I FIRMLY BELIEVE.

WARNING NUMBER TWO!: Drama, drama, drama, drama. Understand that this was written right after our Departmentals Exams.

-oOo-

A Chapter That Will Explain What Will Happen In My Next Installment.

Edolas

17 Years Ago

Happening: Pantherlily saved the human prince and is now awaiting punishment.

In the cellar, somewhere in the castle.

"**Lily… Why did you do it?"** Shagotte cried, as she tried to reason out with herself. Lily did something great, he is admirable. And she should be proud of him for disregarding all their prejudices and helped someone in need… but.

This can be the final straw. They will never be together now. She is the princess of Extalia, and he is considered an abomination. His kindness treated like weakness by their kind, his body size treated as a curse. But that didn't hinder love to grow through the huge gap that separates the two of them. Who can blame them? Their hearts? No one. They just fell in love.

This love gave Pantherlily the determination to close that distance. He slowly rose in ranks, aiming for the Armada General, aiming for her. And maybe after a few years more, they'll finally be able to declare their love freely.

Because a relationship between a princess and a commoner was unheard of in Extalia. It's a taboo, disrespect to a culture nurtured for a million years. But then again, who can fight against love? If their relationship is revealed, she will be punished and he will face absolute death. So their secret meetings are rare, and they only look at each other during Court Hours, longing evident on both eyes.

"What can I do? I'm still a princess who holds no power, and how can I…. They will…." She broke into sobs. She can't lose him.

Pantherlily is experiencing this excruciating mental pain that he can already feel it in his body. The fact that his exile is inevitable and Shagotte's crying face is breaking his heart. He has always needed her as much as she needed him to be her protector, her lover, her bestfriend. He had always needed her as much as he needed air to breathe. Because he loves her. He has to face the consequences of his actions, and less Shagotte, he would have accepted it gladly.

"**I'm sorry…"** For that is all that he can say. **"I'm sorry for the times when I will not be around to protect you anymore. I'm asking for forgiveness for the time when I'll not be able to comfort you anymore. Shagotte, I'm sorry. I would have said that I will love you even if we're apart, but that would be selfishness, and we will only end up hurting each other. Hating each other. So, please… Forget about me. Forget about us. IT will be a very hard path, but PLEASE, do so."**

A lump formed in his throat, but he fought the urge to cry. And he is failing. Miserably. This is it. They were destined to be apart but he never regretted trying to fight that destiny. Because all the times that he had spent with her are by far, THE BEST.

-oOo-

Enough of the drama! Here's what happened next, in bullet form. CozI'mTooLazyToPutThemInANiceStor yLine.

Pantherlily was exiled.

He trained hard to be the General of the Edolas Army.

He became the General after 10 years of training.

He went back to Extalia (secretly) so that Carla can be conceived. LOL. Let's just say that he went on a mission, met upwith Shagotte who is now the queen, and then [insert imagination here.]

But they were both duty-bound.

He left, without knowing that they had an egg. (Really, an egg?)

The egg was so fragile, Shagotte gave up one of her wings. (Half of her power.) (As said in the manga.)

Then the eggs were transported to Earth.

And the rest can be found on the Edolas Arc episodes. Is it just me or there were really sparks between them? Kyaaa~~~~

A/N: Pantherlily knew about Carla, though I'm still thinking about hows.


End file.
